


Thats why we on the road

by Lunar_chaos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_chaos/pseuds/Lunar_chaos
Summary: poly rnjr campfire storiesim setting this like before the team went to that village to get jaune some upgrades ( i don’t remember the name of the village（ーー；）
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie/Jaune arc, Ruby Rose/ Nora Valkyrie/ Jaune Arc/ Lie Ren, Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Thats why we on the road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Soooo yeah any kudos and comments on what to improve or what you like about it is very appreciated:3 and i used a campfire story called the coffin cause i couldn't remember any myself and i made some small changes to it to fit a rwby ish campfire story

team RNJR had been on the road for a while. they're all very tired.  
Ruby was starting to feel her feet ache they all really needed to rest. unfortunately there's no inns or houses around she silently thought to herself. She was about to speak up and tell the others they should find a place to camp for the night. Lucky there weren't many grimm around and surprisingly it hadn't rained yet either. she really hoped it'd stay that way until they set up camp. 

“Hey guys-” Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts as Nora spoke up and pointed towards a small forest clearing of the road. “hey i think there's small cave over here we can set up camp!” nora said enthusiastically Ruby figured the thought of toasting marshmallows by the fire is what kept her so energetic tho that might just be her. “let's check it out!” jaune said looking extremely tired he'd been up late last night to keep an eye out for grimm. yet there hadn't been many there wasn't many animals either just a crow. ruby thought it looked familiar but she brushed the thought away.

after maybe 10 minutes of Ren and Jaune going to collect firewood while her and Nora set everything else up, the place actually looked pretty cosy. cozy camping heh. after eating dinner they all snuggled up together with jaune leaning on ren and ruby leaning on nora. Nora eagerly pulled out the bag of marshmallows and popped one into her mouth. “nora hand me some” ruby said. the fluffy texture and sweetness was comforting. they sat like that for a couple minutes just enjoying each others company and relaxing. after a bit Ren spoke up “so anyone got any campfire stories?” ren said as he stroked jaunes hair and had his head on Noras shoulder. ruby thought for a bit staring out into the forest when she saw a crow perched on a branch close by. the bird reminded her a bit of uncle crow. huh she thought didn't we have some campfire stories.. ”OH I GOT ONE! ruby said with a slightly raised voice and sat up. “Ooo is it a scary one?” nora said with a wide grin next to ren ,jaune groaned a bit “ please don't be to scary” “hmm i am intrigued go on” ren says with a eager tone, jaune just groans some more. ruby gets her best spooky voice on. “ ahem okay let's see” ruby remembered a campfire story qrow told her and yang when they all went camping when they were younger.

“on a dark night just like this” began ruby “but it's evening” said ren “ shhh” said nora making a pouty face “go on” nora settled in closer to Ren as did Jaune. “on a dark night just like this a young hunter was walking home on a dark deserted street”.”as they passed the gates of a small cemetery they felt as if they were being followed”. “ suddenly they heard a bump behind them. they increased their pase”. “bump bump bump” ruby lightly hit the tree log behind her to emphasize the bumping sounds. Jaune and Nora curled up more besides Ren.” the bumping sound behind them grew louder and louder. until they finally couldnt ignore the bumping sounds any longer and turned around”. “ terror filled the young hunter as there isn't anyone following them”. “just a coffin standing on end bumping down the road from side to side -bump bump bump bump...”. she hit the logg again a bit louder. now even ren was curling up a bit. “ they started running for their life but the coffin kept coming, increasing its pace to match theirs BUMP BUMP BUMP”.” as the hunter became tired from running and slowed down the coffin increased its pace”.” the hunter grabbed a large metal trash can as they ran by and threw it at the coffin”.” Unfazed, the coffin kept coming, getting closer and closer . BUMP, BUMP, BUMP”.

“they finally arrived home and ran into the yard, they noticed the axe resting against the side of the house next to the woodpile”. “they grabbed it and hurled it at the coffin, but it simply bounced off”. “The coffin followed the hunter up unto the porch and crashed down the front door the hunter had closed and locked behind them”.  
BUMP, BUMP, BUMP”.” they ran upstairs and grabbed their shotgun from where it hung on the wall, firing at the coffin as it came through the doorway”. “Still, the now partially shattered coffin continued towards them”.” BUMP, BUMP, BUMP”. ruby hits the log harder this time.

“Suddenly-”. BOOM there was a loud thunder crash and they all jumped ,screamed and hugged each other. when it calmed down they all looked at each other with relief “hahahahahah” the tension from the story made them all burst out in laughter “ oh my brothers that was scary Ruby I didn't know you knew any stories like that!” nora sighs and just lays down on rens lap dramatically. “hey I know some” tho those are mostly from uncle qrow and yang..but she doesn't say that out loud. jaune yawns loudly “anyway i think we should all get to sleep now it's pretty late and we’re gonna have to be up early tomorrow if we want to reach the next village with an inn before sundown” Ren says and rubs his eyes he was pretty tired to. they all go to their sleeping bags but before they settle in jaune speaks up “hey um could we like snuggle together?”.” i-if you want i mean it's just the story kinda made me anxious so um” he rubs the back of his neck looking sheepish. she, ren and nora look at each other and nod. “of course Jaune “nora says her eyes softening .they all take their sleeping bags and settle in next to each other in a snuggle pile.  
“goodnight everyone” says jaune yawning sleepingly as he nestled in next to nora. “gnight” says ren almost half asleep next to ruby. Nora already asleep as soon as she settled in mumbles good night marshmallows. Ruby doesn't fall asleep quite yet. she wasn't like the others sleep never really took her right away even when she was extremely tired. she looked up at the stars thinking about how the next village would be, what they'd see. her thoughts almost drifted to patch and yang again before she turned around and snuggled back into nora. before she closed her eyes though, she looked at the branch where the crow had been, it was still there and she could have sworn she saw it smile, wait can even crows smile?? before she started to pounder more she fell asleep in the comfort of her partners arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this far! im not sure when ill write any more short fics like this but yeah hope y’all enjoyed :3


End file.
